Harry Potter and the Spirits of Fate, Love and Death
by Arianna.Rose.M
Summary: Harry and Hermione both die during the Battle of Hogwarts, in a dream sequence they are greeted by the Spirits of Fate, Love and Death who take them back in time to the exact moment they were meant to kiss to complete the spell and to hopefully reverse what went wrong and save thousands of people with just the power of their love.
1. Clara, Adrian and Arabella

**_Harry Potter and the spirits of Fate, Love and Death_**

**Plot: Harry and Hermione both die during the Battle of Hogwarts, in a dream sequence they are greeted by James and Lily Potter and Sirius Black, and then they meet the Spirits of Fate, Love and Death who take them back in time to the exact moment they were meant to kiss to complete the spell and to hopefully reverse what went wrong and save thousands of people with just the power of their love.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the complete and sole property of Mrs Joanne Kathleen Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios, I have simply borrowed the characters that Mrs Rowling created and making my own story and plot line.**

_Chapter 1 – Clara, Adrian and Arabella. _

"Hermione," Harry shouted from across the hall seeing that she was engaged in a deadly battle between herself and Bellatrix LeStrange. His shout made her turn around to see him, absolute relief crossed her face before the curse hit her square in the back, Bellatrix looked gleefully at the hurt at Harry's face before she too was dead, laying on the ground.

Harry ran over to his best friend and girlfriend looked at her face, it was peaceful, he let a few tears escape but knew he couldn't grieve too much; there was still Death Eaters to be killed and most important of all, Voldemort himself.

Harry knew what he had to do; he and Hermione had talked it over and now it was that much easier as he walked away from her lifeless body. He knew what he had to do and no one could possible stop him, maybe, just maybe he'd see her beautiful face again, watch her laugh again, see the look of utter concentration when she read a book. Having Hermione in his mind he kept going into the forest and facing his fear.

The look of glee spread across Voldemort's face as Harry Potter entered the Forbidden Forest, just as he knew he would. Harry tried to even out his breathing so that Voldemort wouldn't mistake his adrenaline for fear. He closed his eyes and imagined Hermione, just Hermione; her gorgeous skin, even all over, her wavy, frizzy hair, her genuine smile, her talent, her intellect. He heard the words before Voldemort said them and tried to brace his body for the pain before it hit, and suddenly he was dead.

Harry awoke to a blinding white building and he instantly recognised it, it was the place in Muggle London where he and Hermione went on their first real date and found their connection. It looked the same, except the entire colour from the area was gone; it was just white and very bright. Harry looked around and drank in the atmosphere, until he noticed the person sitting at the very table that he and Hermione first sat at, disguised as other people during their hunt for Horcruxes.

"Hermione." Harry said under his breath and took off at a run towards the table; there she was, as he remembered, once he got close, she stood up and smiled up at him, they embraced, both of them crying and held onto each other for a long time until they heard other noises and turned to see three figures floating towards them. They both crouched into a defensive position, although neither had their wands, they both were adequate muggle fighters. They relaxed when they realised who it was that approached them; James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black.

Harry launched onto his parents, everyone was crying, particularly at being able to physically hug their son. Hermione gave Sirius a quick hug and then when Harry was done hugging his parents and had moved onto his Godfather, she introduced herself to Harry's parents who were both grinning almost manically.

"Harry, Hermione, we do not have much time. Albus Dumbledore wanted to come but with the help of a few higher beings, we showed up." James Potter explained.

"We need to tell you some things before they can meet you." Lily said also, Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back at the trio.

"Firstly, we are so proud of you! You both have no idea." Sirius said, smiling at the both of them. At that Hermione was confused.

"Me as well?" she said timidly.

"Hermione, dear, you are all I ever wanted for my son and in fact, many of the deceased, such as Moony, have compared the two of you to James and myself. Harry is James, he looks so much like him, and in parts he acts like him as well, yet he also has some of my better sense in there. You, Hermione, you are me, you are a muggleborn witch, brightest witch of her age, you can set Harry straight on the idiotic things that he thinks of, you make him safe and protect him. Destiny, or fate as she likes to be known chose you for Harry, and James and I agreed, although you were meant to come together far before this year, we know the people that interfered there." After Lily's speech, Hermione looked much happier.

"We are so proud of the both of you, but there is just one thing; too many deaths." Sirius said sadly.

"We know Sirius, we tried our hardest, and we just couldn't save everyone. I can't believe that Tonks and Remus are gone, they just gave birth to a son, and they needed to survive for him." Harry said, looking down at his feet, Hermione knew that he was crying as she was too.

"We know Pronglet," James started, "That is why we are here instead of Dumbledore, but we have run out of time, they have to explain it to you." He said and Lily rushed forwards and enveloped her son in a hug that seemed to last forever, while Sirius went forwards to hug Hermione.

"You be good 'Mione, I should have always known that he would choose you, you make him a better person." He whispered into her ear before stepping back and allowing Lily to hug Hermione whilst James hugged Harry.

"Hermione, you make me proud to be my daughter, and I feel that you are. Look after him; he'll always need you, the voice of reason." Lily said as she stepped back to allow James to hug her, he picked her up and swung her around before setting her down and looking in her eyes.

"Hermione, I know that you can do this. Don't forget it, you are a powerful Witch, together you and Harry can achieve anything." James said before looking at his wife and his best friend.

"Oh and Harry, you were never meant to go to my sister, we had so many back-ups and I specifically said that you were not to go to my sister. I love you Harry, don't ever forget that and I'm sorry that you were forced to grow up in that house but things can get better, we can't say how but listen to them, they know what they are talking about." Lily said and they all disappeared.

Harry and Hermione gazed into each other's eyes, they didn't know what was coming for them, they were confused, the trio gave hints but they just couldn't grasp the concept. They held each other's hands and walked on.

"Do you realise where this is?" Harry asked.

"Of course Harry, this is where we had our first date, the one moment that changed both of our lives." She said leaning into Harry and resting her head on his should as they walked along.

"The instant you came into my life, everything changed for the better, Harry, everything." Hermione said, tears running down her face.

As they continued walking they realised that the scenery had changed, it was black, they did not recognise the area at all and both of them sprung into protective mode again. As soon as they shifted into a hostile mode the lights changed, bathed in a clean white, blinding their eyes. When they could see again they saw a young man in front of them bowing deeply, his eyes to the floor. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, their eyes flashed confusion.

"Um, who are you?" Harry asked, trying to be polite but somewhere his manners were forgotten.

"I am Death and I am bowing to my Master." Death said answering the unasked question.

"Oh, um, Death, you really don't have to do that, I do not want to be your master, you can do whatever you want and take whomever you please Death." Harry said uncertainly.

"Oh Adrian, stop being so silly." A female voice said, both Harry and Hermione looked around for the voice but found no one until a woman clad in beautiful light pink robes appeared next to Death. She was a very beautiful woman, she had a light face with a bright smile, silky straight brunette hair and blue eyes that reminded both Harry and Hermione of Dumbledore.

"Why, hello, you must be Harry and Hermione, Fate and I did a good job on you two, didn't we? You perfectly match each other, at perfect matches like these, I love my job. My name is Arabella and I am the spirit of Love, young lovers." She too bowed so she was facing the floor next to Death,

"Yes, I am pleased with the two humanoids together, it makes a nice change, I could not believe that young girl, I think it was Ginevra? You, young man were not a perfect match with that one, what were you thinking? I am Clara and I am the Spirit of Fate and Fate has brought you here together at last may I say." Clara bent low next to Arabella, bowing to the young couple; her hair was silky and was in tight ringlets of an auburn colour with green eyes wearing robes that matched her eye colour.

"Um, thank you all very much, but I don't understand why you are bowing to us." Hermione said nervously, she felt like she had hit her had and was now having a powerful hallucination, spirits of Fate, Love and Death, that did not make sense.

"Harry and Hermione, we are bowing to you both because both of you are the masters of the three of us, but we have to talk to you about some very important information." Adrian said

"Yes dears, it is very important, so." Arabella said as she conjured up five chairs for the group to sit down as they talked and a table that was full of cups of tea and little sandwiches and biscuits. "I am sure you have many questions?"

"Yes, ma'am, we do." Harry said as both he and Hermione sat down and picked their tea up.

"Firstly, are we dead?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"Yes, both of you are dead, however both of you should not be dead. It is against fate, the past 4 or 5 years have been against fate." Adrian answered, "This is the main point we wanted to talk to you about."

Arabella was nodding in agreement, "you see, the two of you should have fallen in love and completed the spell when you were in your third year at Hogwarts." She said, "That was what was fated, yet two of your so-called friends were behind the separation of your love which made it occur four years later."

Harry and Hermione were confused, "you mean some of our friends stopped the connection from happening?" Hermione asked, confusion and hurt in her voice was apparent.

Clara nodded solemnly, "Ronald and Ginevra Weasley were trying to, let us say, persuade you to not fall in love by using devious tricks, because of that, you too simply missed your moment and the many other moments we provided for you. But we can help you fix that." Clara said,her ringlets bobbing as she nodded her head.

"How, I mean, how can you fix what has been done and what did the two of them do?" Harry asked, his stomach had fallen, he thought of the two people he loved the most, "They didn't seem jealous when we got together, I just do not understand it."

"I'll answer that question, what did the two of them do once they discovered that you two were going out? that you had broken up with Ginevra and gotten together with Hermione once Ron had walked out on the two of you, that moment was when the two of them could not be near you to control your choices, and after that the purity of your love made anything that they did to try and break you up fruitless. Were they ever truly happy for the both of you?" Adrian asked and waited patiently whilst Harry and Hermione thought it over.

"They weren't happy, we expected that, they started saying some mean things and Ginny tried to kiss me to get me to change my mind." Harry said, thinking back when they met up again for the Battle of Hogwarts.

"You too were supposed to get together at your third year, we knew that, we had given you both ample opportunities but the youngest Weasley's got in the way." Clara said, annoyed that she had been thwarted by young children.

"What would have changed if we had gotten together back then?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Simply putting it, a lot of people, good people would still be alive. Many other things would happen too, but this is the most important." Adrian said calmly.

At this Harry was furious. "Because of those two idiots, we could have saved innocent lives."

"Yes Harry, but we are giving you another chance, we have to, this war was not meant to go this way at all. We want to know if you will agree to us sending you back in time, not several hours back but years, to the moment and point where you were meant to get together. If you agree you will have help, we will stay and help with whatever you need, particularly around the time when the War starts, you will also have the knowledge and information of the time you had already lived, this knowledge can make things easier for yourselves, but do remember that the future can change by the changing of actions and this is what we hope. Do you both agree?" Clara asked, going through all the possibilities.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment and debated going back or staying, it took them several long minutes to decide, but knowing that they were sure to save many lives made both of them want to go back to third year.

"We agree to be sent back." Harry said looking at the trio that sat before them.

The trio nodded before them and could not contain their happy smiles. "We will send you back to the early hours of Christmas Morning, in your third year, when Sirius sends you the Firebolt, you need to kiss as soon as you get there and that will once again complete the spell, but at the proper moment." Clara said, "Good luck to the both of you, watch out for the youngest Weasley's, and the headmaster, he is too manipulative for his own good." She said and gave them both a tight hug.

"Oh and Harry, drop Divination and pick up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, you need them both and you sure as hell do not need Divination." Adrian said and rushed forwards to hug them both as well.

"I wish you both well, the friends you will make this year is important, you need them, but don't go telling your secret to just anyone." Arabella said as she too gave the pair a hug. "If either of you need anything, we will be there, have fun."

"Now all you need to do, is walk through that archway, it will take you back to the moment that we specified, Good luck to you both, I am sure we will see each other again one day." Clara said, smiling slightly as she pushed the pair towards the archway.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger looked at each other nervously, then held their hands together and walked through the archway, their stomachs nervously churning. Hermione instinctively closed her eyes as she walked through and she could feel the sensation of travelling back through time, it made her sick to her stomach and she could tell that Harry felt the same way. When the churning sensation abruptly stopped it forced Hermione to open her eyes and she saw Gryffindor Common Room at the early hours of the morning.

"Huh, they were telling the truth. Early hours of the morning, but we still need to clarify that we are in third year." Hermione said, stepping towards the Christmas tree which had the presents of those people that were staying at Hogwarts. They could both see the package and instantly knew what it was, the Firebolt that Sirius had sent him.

"I think that the presence of that particular present states that it is third year, but um, Hermione, you do remember that they said we had to kiss to complete the spell, or nothing will change for the better." He said smiling as Hermione turned towards him seductively.

"Oh, I remember Harry, which is probably why they sent us back so early in the morning." Hermione said as she stepped closer and closer towards him before she was touching him, they both smiled and then kissed. The kiss that they shared a few months previous was not as magical as this moment, due to the fact that this was the correct moment. Harry and Hermione could both feel their magic coming out of them and fusing with the others, what used to be two distinct magical cores, was now one magnificently powerful magical core that both Harry and Hermione shared, their thoughts were fused together and their hearts now shared the same passions and requirements, their soul had thethey were one, in many senses.

"I do not remember that happening for our first kiss." Harry said falling back onto their favourite armchairs.

"I think it's because this was the moment we were meant to kiss, so that changed a lot of things, I can't believe because of Ron and Ginny we missed our moment and the potential of many lives, I can't believe how selfish they are right now." Hermione said, "But, I really don't want to think about them at the moment, we can deal with them in the morning, right now, I want to kiss my boyfriend some more." Hermione said laughing as she sat atop of Harry on their chair and kissed him again.


	2. Bonded in Heart, Mind and Magic

**Chapter 2 – Bonded in Heart, Mind and Magic.**

Hey everyone, thank you for your support with my new story, I hope you guys like the next instalment. I will try to answer a couple of your questions as I can, although I have noticed some mistakes with the previous chapter and am in the process of fixing them. Arianna

_Previously;_

_Harry and Hermione died and were sent back by Clara, Adrian and Arabella to change what has been done. They go back to the early hours of Christmas morning and kiss and admit their feelings for one another, which seals the bond._

Harry and Hermione determined that they had 3 hours before everyone else that was still at Hogwarts would wake up and open their presents, they wanted to open presents with the rest of their house and their 'friends' apart from the Firebolt that they had already opened. They wanted to make a rough timeline of things to come so they could be prepared and hopefully not walk into foolhardy traps. They had both agreed that while they loved being a Gryffindor, sometimes they did walk into traps very foolishly because of the house traits.

"Ok, so we know that Buckbeak will be sentenced to death and there is nothing we can do about it, we also know that that is the night that Sirius appears, I think we can do that to our advantage Hermione. We know what Scabbers is; we can capture him right now! We can set Sirius free." Harry said after a while.

"I agree with you harry, but we also need to communicate with Sirius, we need him to know that we know he is innocent. And I think that you are focusing too much, I know that they said we can save many lives, but we can also do that by ending this war and ending it sooner and that means hunting for Horcruxes a lot sooner." Hermione said looking down at the notes she had made in her notebook.

"I know Hermione, but he's my Godfather, he can't die this time, I won't let him." Harry said sadly. "_Also if he lives and is truly proven innocent, I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's._" Harry added in his thoughts.

Hermione sighed and kissed him again. "Ok Harry, we will get that bastard rat and I promise you will never have to go back to that rotten family ever again."

"Um, Hermione, how did you know that I wanted him free so I wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's?" Harry asked curiously.

"You said so Harry, and I'm not an idiot." Hermione said absent-mindedly, looking at her map again.

"I didn't say the last part out loud though Hermione." Harry said, looking nervously at Hermione, "I thought it though."

"I heard you say it Harry, you can't have just thought it." Hermione said, "Unless, when we kissed, our magic fused, we both became more powerful, what if other aspects fused as well?"

_"You are quite correct, Hermione." Said the voice of Clara,"When the both of you kissed at the moment that I, as Fate, set, your magic fused, your hearts fused and your minds fused, you both have the ability to hear each other's thoughts and look into each other's memories, because of this mind power, the two of you are completely shielded from Legilimency attacks, making you masterful Occlumens, this may come in handy. Also you have fused magic, this makes you both much more powerful and, for example, anything that Harry can do, Hermione can do also and as I said, fused hearts, you both love each other, true, but the fusion of your hearts means that you can feel that the other feels. That is the general gist of it, there are other things that accompany this 'true love' but as you find it, you can ask us what it is."_

"Thanks Clara that sorted up a lot of things." Harry said, whilst smiling seductively at Hermione.

"_You are most welcome, take care and have fun." Clara said before all though of her vanished from their minds._

"Ok, here are a couple of things we need to do today, Harry, and stop looking at me like that." Hermione said, "Firstly, we need to see Professor McGonagall, take her the Firebolt and change your lessons, also I am dropping Divination, I'll drop Muggle Studies at the end of the year, we may need the time turner still."

"Do we have to hand in the Firebolt, you and I both know that nothing happened to it." Harry said, almost begging his girlfriend.

"Yes Harry, you know we do. She'll take it anyway if you just present it at your next game. We both know that she brings it back in time and we are not to fight about it this time, agreed?" Hermione said sternly.

Harry knew that Hermione was pretending because he felt a sharp feeling of guilt and pain. "Hermione, I know what you're feeling remember, I will never treat you like that again, I was shocked at myself the first time, it was so unnatural for me and I understand why we need to do this, so yes, let's go to Professor McGonagall, she should be up by now."

Hermione let a single tear slide down before she shook the thought out of her head. "Okay Harry, let's go and I am sorry for last time."

"Hey, it wasn't you, it was me and I think it was partly Ron making me feel those feelings towards you, I want him to have a chance to redeem himself, but the more I think about it, the more I can remember the times he made one or both of us feel bad." Harry said and Hermione nodded as they grabbed the Firebolt and headed to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Enter," Professor McGonagall said as she heard a knock on her office door, she was already up and working, she was a professor foremost and didn't really have anyone to share Christmas with, she looked up as she heard the door closing and saw Miss Granger and Mr Potter.

"Good Morning and Merry Christmas Professor." Hermione said kindly.

"Good Morning Mr Potter and Miss Granger, what can I do for the both of you today?" Professor McGonagall said, peering through her glasses.

"We wanted to talk to you about a couple of things, if we could. We realise it's Christmas but it shouldn't take too long." Harry said nervously, something about that glare made him nervous, but he knew that Professor McGonagall was the best professor.

"That is fine."

"Well, firstly Professor, Harry was given a broom this morning, a Firebolt, but there was no card or anything and we think that it may be from Sirius Black ma'am." Hermione said, looking nervously at Harry, who sent back that it was fine in his thoughts. "It is in the Gryffindor Tower, we didn't know whether or not we should touch it."

"Well, I am pleased that you have enough common sense Mr Potter and not keep this a secret. I shall collect the broom after Christmas Lunch, we will have to do several tests, but if we can determine that it is completely safe, then you may have the broom back, if that is appropriate with you." Professor McGonagall said.

"That is fine, ma'am, there is something else as well." Harry said.

"Of course, carry on then."

"Well, both Hermione and I wish to drop Divination." Harry said, waiting for the smile from Professor McGonagall.

"Really? Why this sudden change?" Professor Mcgonagall asked with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

"Well, neither Harry nor I are seers and hence, this subject for us is completely useless." Hermione said, smirking at Professor McGonagall's expression also.

"Yes, Professor, I also wanted to take up Arithmancy and Ancient Runes in replacement if I could. I realise that they are harder and I am two and a half months behind, but I feel that I could use them more in the future, much more so than Divination. Also, I am feeling rather tired of my death being prophesized all the time in that class."

At this Professor McGonagall hesitated slightly, "Changes in lessons are allowed Mr Potter, but you are dropping an easy subject and taking up two much harder ones. I can allow you to join the third year class for these subjects, but you have to prove to both Professor Vector and Professor Babbling that you are capable of continuing in this subject. Good Luck Mr Potter, is that all that you both require?"

"Yes Ma'am, that is all, thank you." Harry said and Hermione smiled at her and they walked out hand in hand, something that did not pass Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Hermione continued walking hand in hand until they got into an empty classroom to talk before they faced Ron. "Alright, we have done the tasks we set for ourselves for today, I think for the rest of the day we should just enjoy Christmas again." Hermione said turning to Harry and talking in a low voice.

"Should we let the rest of the school know that we are dating now, I really want to see Ron and Ginny's expressions?" Harry said thoughtfully, trying to hide his laughter.

"So would I actually, do you want to come out at Christmas, or in private in the Common Room?" Hermione asked with a large smile on her face.

"I think the common room, and then we can come out to the school when all of the school comes back of course." Harry said laughing. "I think we should also talk about going to the Weasley's these holidays, I think we shouldn't. I know from the previous year's while we have been hunting Horcruxes, you miss your parents and I think you should spend the holidays with them, not with the Weasley's, besides, we've already seen the Quiddith Final, it isn't going to change." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, I don't know why I went there all the time in the original timeline, my parents are more important. I always thought that you and Ron would think I wasn't worthy of being your friend or something. I never really felt at home there. I would like to stay with my parents and not go travelling all over the country. Thanks Harry, you are the best friend and boyfriend that I have ever had." Hermione said, the tears were gushing down her face now. "I miss them so much."

"Hey, hey 'Mione, they aren't dead, you haven't obliviated them, they are okay, they are at their house and at their jobs, their fine. Maybe you should write them a letter though, I think they were always a bit disheartened that you chose the Weasley's over them, in their opinion, Hermione, not mine, okay. You can borrow Hedwig, but right now we have to get back to the Common Room and open our presents, okay?"

"Yeah okay, thanks Harry. From now on, I will be staying with my parents, not the Weasley's." Hermione said determinedly.

"And if this year goes according to plan, I will be living with my godfather, Sirius Black. Lets just hope, hey?" Harry said as they left the classroom, again hand in hand and walked towards the Common Room where they went to open their other presents together.

Ron had already been down and opened his presents. Harry had gotten another jumper from Mrs Weasley as well as a dozen mince pies, some Christmas cake and a box of nut brittle, the jumper was scarlet with the Gryffindor Lion stitched on the front, Harry thought that it would look good on Hermione during quidditch games, he didn't really feel like wearing it though. Hermione got him a large box of treats from Honeydukes and he was excited about seeing some of the sweets that he hadn't had for quite some time. Ron got him a small box of treats, that looked to be half full, Harry thought that Ron had eaten some of it already and had to roll his eyes, Hagrid got him a miniature unicorn and that was all his presents apart from a simple note from the Dursley's and the Firebolt from Sirius that he had hidden from Ron.

"What did you get 'Mione?" Harry asked as she had finished opening her presents with a mound that was far larger than Harry's.

"A rather large collection of books from my parents, a couple of new dresses and clothes and a really nice card, they say that they have more for me, but I have to wait until I can make it home, I can detect the tone there, we may be having a talk." She sighed, "um, a box of half-eaten candy from Ron, various presents from my extended family members, a jumper from Mrs Weasley and some Christmas Cake and that's about it really." Hermione said, looking through her pile of presents and Harry nodded.

"Okay, I think we both have to write some letters, you to your parents and me to Sirius, I think we could do that before Christmas Lunch, 'Kay?" Harry said as he grabbed some parchment and a quill and so did Hermione.

_To Padfoot,_

_Let me start by saying that I am aware of the stories and lies about what truly occurred on October 31st and November and I want you to know that I do not believe any of it. I do know what truly happened those days, it was Wormtail up was secret keeper for the Potters, not you! It was Wormtail who blew up that street and killed those 13 muggles with a singular curse, not you! It was Wormtail who transformed into his true being and escaped, while you were blamed, without a trial! _

_I am also aware of your particular talent and also, James Potter's talent and your smarts, the marauders map is a powerful piece of magic and I love it so much and thank you for somehow getting is passed onto me! You may, or may not be aware of the fact that Remus Lupin is now a teacher here, the best Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Hogwarts has seen in many years, another familiar name that teacher at Hogwarts is Snape, beware of him, he particularly hates you and you always believed it is due to the prank you played on him, it is not. Severus Snape was in love with Lily Evans since before they were both 11 years old and up to the day she died, that is why he wants to peruse, and kill you!_

_Padfoot, I will try from here to help you accomplish the mission that you desire, yet, I have a simple request, do not kill Wormtail, for he holds the truth in his hands, and with the truth, you could truly be set free, for your Godson. He is living with Lily's sister, Petunia and he hates it, he truly does. Now, I must ask you to do several things, firstly, there is a cave at Hogsmeade, high into the mountain tops, where you can parade as an adorable stray, we will bring food for you, we promise! But Padfoot, there is one thing that I must ask of you, please do not enter the castle again, I know of the secret passageways, but it is too risky and you are increases your chances of being caught and it makes you look guiltier, as people think you are after Harry, not Wormtail who resides in his dormitory. Please, for the sake of you Godson, do not do it again, please. If you want to meet somewhere, send a note back with this owl._

_Now, you may be asking who I really am and how I know so much, I truly do hope to tell you once we truly meet, by until then, _

_Yours,_

_Pronglet._

Harry finished his letter and sent it out with Hedwig, after a long cuddle with his dead bird. Harry knew it would be a quick flight as Sirius was outside in the Forbidden Forest and would be back when Hermione finished her letter.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_Merry Christmas, I know I sent you a card and a present already but I missed you so much that I had to communicate again. Firstly, I want to say that I am sorry, I am truly sorry mum and dad. I am sorry because I am never around any more, I am always either at school and in the holidays I go to my friends houses and that's not fair to either of you! So from now on I have decided to come home for all holidays and I will stay there for the entire duration of the holidays, I wasn't being fair to you both because I thought my friends wouldn't like me if I didn't stay with them and I know now, (because of Harry) that that wasn't true at all. _

_I am thoroughly enjoying all my school subjects, particularly Arithmancy, which is sort of like very complicated maths, and transfiguration, which is taught by our head of house. I can not believe it has already been almost three months since I have seen the both of you and I miss you terribly, I can't wait for the Easter holidays to begin so I can see you both again. At times like this, I really feel sorry for people who have no family, particularly Harry. How's you Dentist Practise going, any interesting customers? I hope that you aren't overdoing yourself, dad, I can't fix you until I'm 17, so slow down a little bit. I hope you both have been well in the last three months, I miss you both terribly, I wish I came home for Christmas. Oh and before I fully finish this letter, I want the both of you to know that I am dating Harry._

_Love you both very much with a much more detailed letter to come, I just really wanted to say I am sorry and I love you so much._

_All my love,_

_Hermione._

"Right, done, that was a much harder letter to write than I thought it was going to be. I just remember there faces just before that death eater cursed them, I miss them both so much," Hermione said, her eyes starting to fill with unshed tears of the past.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I promise, we will save a lot of people this time. Not so many deaths, not if we can help it. That is, after all, why we were sent back. We have to do this Hermione." Harry said determinedly as he wrapped his hands around his girlfriend.

"I know Harry, I suppose we should start heading back down, I am very hungry." Hermione said noticing the empty common room. "How many were there of us again, was it thirteen including Professor Trelawney?"

"Yes, remember her warning? About thirteen sitting at a dinner table?" Harry prompted, laughing as he saw the look of realisation dawning on Hermione's face.

"Oh, yes, that was rather funny, wasn't it? Well, lets go, I haven't eaten for probably 2 days, I hate fighting, no one ever stops for lunch." She said laughing at her own joke, as they joined hands and walked down to the Great Hall.


	3. Hiding from the Mad-Axe Man

**Chapter 3 - Hiding from the Mad-Axe Man in the Entrance Hall. **

_**hello, thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, favourited and put my story in a community. I love receiving feedback, it makes the story and my a writing better. I have included an OC in this chapter, she is a Ravenclaw third year that will be in the Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes. If you don't like the sound of her, I will drop her. Anyway, thanks again and on with the story. **_

"Merry Christmas." Said Dumbledore as Hermione and Harry, as the last of the guests, approached the table. "As there are so few of us, it seemed foolish to use the house tables...sit down, sit down."

Harry and Hermione sat down on the opposite ends of the table to Ron, who looked nervous as he was sitting in between two Slytherins.

"Crackers!" Said Dumbledore enthusiastically as he offered the end of a large silver cracker to Professor Snape, who took it reluctantly and tugged. Harry and Hermione sniggered as a large witches hat came out that was a topped with a stuffed vulture. "Tuck in!" Dumbledore said again and the crystal clear plates had mountains of food on them. Harry and Hermione looked at each other piggishly, they truly hadn't eaten for several days due to the Battle of Hogwarts and they both piled their plates high and began eating, similar to Sirius eating in the cave at their fourth year.

Right on schedule, Professor Trelawney walked into the Great Hall, dressed in her glittering green sequin dress, Harry and Hermione could barely hold themselves together as she glided to the table looking like a Praying Mantis.

"Sybill, this is a pleasant surprise!" Said Dumbledore as he stood up to welcome the newest guest to the table.

"I have been crystal-gazing, Headmaster, and to my astonishment, I saw myself abandoning my solitary luncheon and coming to join you. Who am I to refuse the promptings of Fate? I at once hastened from my tower, and I do beg you to forgive my lateness..." Professor Trelawney said in a misty voice.

"_The promptings of Fate, seriously, I have never prompted anything from her, not even the future prophecy. Any crystal gazer knows that it is not fate sending these messages, it is a message sent through time and the changing of ones decisions, and anyway, death sent the prophecy." _Clara said in an annoyed voice.

"_Yes, Harry. I sent the information from the prophecy, I spoke through Trelawney, although admittedly I could have chosen someone better than her." _Adrian said to confirm the information.

"_Oh um, Adrian, sir, death? Thank you for telling me straight, I know she's a phoney, but can you tell me anything more about the prophecy?" _Harry thought, he didn't want to be committed to the wizards asylum for speaking that out loud and plus, Dumbeldore would be suspicious the moment he said prophecy.

"_Just call me Adrian, Harry. As all prophecy's go there is a lot of guesswork as we have to, I suppose, mask the true containments a little bit so it isn't obvious to either side. The prophecy that is about you can be unraveled in a few ways. Firstly, I am a little forgetful in my old age and as there are so many prophecies, can you recite the prophecy?" _Death said calmly.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him...born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _Harry recited perfectly.

"_Mm, well, essentially, you have the power to defeat him, the 'power that he knows not' could be various things, I do not think that it is love, it may be a combination of that, though. I believe the 'neither can live while the other survives' refers to the Horcruxes and the Horcruxes that was within you, although that has been vanquished and no longer exists, so you also do not have the connection to Voldemort." _Adrian said, thinking over the words."_Essentially, the words meant more meaning in the first timeline and when you were originally born, causing Voldemort to peruse your parents. _

_"Wait, the Horcrux in me has gone? Where has it gone and how did that happen?" _Harry asked suddenly.

"_Young one, you died did you not, you were killed by Voldemort, shortly after Hermione. This means that he killed the Horcrux, we sent you back as you were, meaning no Horcrux attached." _Clara said softly.

_"Thank you Clara and Adrian, that makes more sense to me now." _Harry thought.

_"It is our pleasure, young ones. Enjoy Christmas dinner." _Clara said is her sweet voice.

Harry and Hermione smiled and started concentrating on the lunch, noticing that Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney were arguing.

"But where is dear Professor Lupin?" Professor Trelawney asked.

"I am afraid that the poor fellow is ill again, most unfortunate that it should happen on Christmas Day." Dumbledore said as he heaped potatoes on his plate and suggested that every one start doing the same.

"But surely you already knew that, Sybill?" Professor McGonagall asked, her voice giving away the faintest hint of a smirk, as Harry and Hermione now knew that Professor Lupin was a werewolf and all the staff knew it, it was understandable that Professor McGonagall asked it in such a manner.

Professor Trelawney's mystical manner was gone in a flash, "Certainly I knew, Minerva, but one does not parade the fact that one is all-knowing. I frequently act as though I am not possessed of the Inner Eye, so as not to make others nervous."

"That explains a great deal." Said Professor McGonagall and Harry and Hermione had to fight for control over their threatening laughs as Ron shot them daggers.

"_What's up with him?" _Harry thought to Hermione.

"_I don't know, maybe it's because he's not sitting with us and is by himself. God, he is gross, do you want to show him the Firebolt and see if he starts it again?" _Hermione thought devilishly.

"_Yes! You are the best girlfriend anyone has ever had!" _Harry thought.

The rest of Christmas Lunch was largely uneventful, Ron kept giving them daggers every now and then and Professor Trelawney and Professor McGonagall's antics forced them to try to stifle their giggles. After two hours of fun and doing crackers with each other Harry and Hermione rose from the table, ready to go back to the common room. Professor Trelawney screeched.

"My dears, my dears, which of you rose from the table first?"

"Um, I think it was pretty even there, I am not too sure who rose first." Hermione said acting confused, Professor Trelawney was gasping for air.

"Well, unless there is a mad axe man waiting out in the Entrance Hall to slaughter the one that first enters, then it doesn't really matter." Professor McGonagall said, her Scottish Burr present as she laughed along with the rest of the students. Professor Dumbeldore gave her a stern look and she stopped at once.

"Well, that was interesting." Hermione said before she heard a voice off somewhere that made her groan.

"Hey, wait for me! What is with you two lately, you keep forgetting me!" Ron shouted from the corridor, but he stopped half way as he nursed a stitch and Harry and Hermione stood still and waited impatiently.

"Hey, Ron. What did you get for Christmas?" Harry asked defiantly.

"Oh um, I got some stuff from my mum and..." Ron continued walking alongside them talking for the next five minutes before he finally asked the question back. "So what did you two get for Christmas?"

"Oh not much." Harry said, trying very hard to not laugh. "Can you thank your mum for the sweater and the sweets, they look really good, oh and someone sent me a Firebolt, but me and Hermione told Professor McGonagall and she said she'd pick it up after lunch, so we have to hurry and get back up to the Common Room."

"Yeah, I got a..." Hermione started to say but was rudely cut off by Ron.

"I'm sorry, someone sent you a what?! And you didn't tell me the moment you saw it?! And you handed it into McGonagall? Why Harry, why. I bet Hermione had something to do with it, didn't she?" Ron said, he had gone red from anger and faced Hermione. "Why would you do that Hermione, Harry deserves that broom, he needs a new broom. Gryffindor will surely lose if he doesn't play on that broom."

"Ron, I handed into Professor McGonagall because I didn't know who it was from. For all I know, it could have been given to me by Sirius Black, you know, the mad man who's after me? It had nothing to do with Hermione, I told her about it and before she could even say anything, I told her that I was taking it to Professor McGonagall and she offered to come with me, I also had to do a couple of other things whilst I was there." Harry said, adding on the changing of classes as an after thought, Ron would not be pleased when he found out that they had both dropped Divination.

"It wouldn't be Sirius Black, he wouldn't have enough gold and every person in the Wizarding and muggle world is on the look out for him, it just isn't possible." Ron said, vehemently.

"Ron, the Black Family was rich, it is one of the largest Pure-Blood families, I am aware that your father is a distant cousin of the Black Family, also Draco Malfoy is a relative of that family. There are always ways, he could have ordered it and had somebody else get it for him. He could have gotten the broom, somehow though." Harry said.

"Maybe someone else sent you the broom, what about Lupin?" Ron asked, as though he was begging for it to be true that Lupin sent the broom, "or Dumbeldore, he likes you."

"Ron," Hermione said gently and placed an arm on his shoulder, "Professor Lupin is so broke that he simply can't afford his own robes, let alone a broom that probably cost more than all the Slytherins brooms put together, and Professor Dumbledore couldn't show that amount of favouritism to a student. I think you have to come to terms with the fact that the only possible candidate for sending this broom, would be Sirius Black.

"Maybe I sent it!" He shouted gloriously down the hallway, it was almost funny. "Yeah, that's right, I sent you the broom, Harry and I want you to use it, not have it tested for curses."

"Ronald," Hermione said in a shocked voice. "You sent Harry the broom, are you sure, because you could have done so much more with that money. What about your family, and you just go spending that amount of money, where did you get the money from?"

Ron looked down embarrassed, "Ok, I didn't send the broom. But Harry, you can't throw away something this good because of a possibility."

"A possibility, Ron, Sirius Black wants to murder me, a cursed broom would be an excellent way to do that. It is just going to be tested and if it is all safe, then I can have it back, if not, well, then it will be destroyed." Harry said seriously.

"Destroyed?!" Rons face paled considerably.

"Oh, um, also, we have something to tell you, Ron! Harry and I are going out." Hermione said suddenly.

Rons face went from light to dark red. "What?" He managed to splutter out, "you two are together? How? Why? What went wrong?" Ron asked himself.

"What do you mean, Ron. Aren't you happy for us?" Hermione said in a hurt voice. "You know I'll always love you, your like my brother, who loves his food a little too much." Hermione added, whilst Harry was trying to stop himself from laughing.

"What? Brother? Oh, um, yeah, congrats guys, I always knew you two would end up together." Ron said absent-mindedly, "I have to write a letter to my mum and dad and tell them thanks for the presents and everything." He said and walked off.

"Mm, well that was fun for a bit of a laugh. Now, we have enjoyed Christmas and we have both eaten a lot of food, I think we should do something." Harry said, watching the disappearing figure of Ron walking down the hall.

"Like what?" Hermione asked with a devilish smile on her face.

"Not what your thinking. I was thinking that we should make a safe spot to put the you-know-what's so we don't have to wear them all the time and become, well, Ron. And then we could get the one that's in the Room of Requirement." Harry said, thinking about their earlier conversations. "If we could get rid of them now, there won't be as many when it comes down to the war and when he's in the open."

"That's a good idea, Harry. I have no idea how to make a safe spot for, well, one of them." Hermione said, her brow down in confusion and thought.

"Well, neither do I, but I think that if we have a box that we can store them in that only the two of us can enter, that might be a start. We should also think about getting elements to destroy them sooner. Maybe we should go down to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry said suggestively.

"Harry, you know that's a hookup line waiting to happen, right?" Hermione said laughing. "But I think you're right, the key to this is to gain the upper hand earlier than we did, and that means destroying Horcruxes. I think we're going Horcrux hunting." Hermione said in a sarcastic voice, Harry smiled.

"Oh so soon, we just finished." He said Sarcastically.

"Um, Harry. I think you should study up for Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as well, we don't want you to fail, and we both need some practise. And I think we need to remember not to show overly advanced magic in our classes."

"Yeah. We've already been taught so much more, our magic fused together, already making us exceptionally more powerful and everything you know, I know too and vice verse. We need to hold back so we don't get caught out. But, in saying that, I don't think that it can't mean we can be top of the class, I think that this time around, I need to focus more on my education and not simply passing through."

"I agree Harry, but I think we should be prepared for aspects of our future. What I mean is, we need to create some allies and we also need to create some items that can help us in the future. For example, I was reading about some family rings being able to port key anywhere, and I mean anywhere. Like that time we were in Malfoy Manner, we could have used them and port keyed anywhere." Hermione said, thinking back to her memories of her seventeen year old self.

"That's brilliant, Hermione and it would be so useful. But I think we also need to have some allies at Hogwarts, make some friends, not to fight for us, but if they wanted to help with some aspects. I think our friendship group should broaden."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"What I mean is...um, take Neville for example, he became so confident and sure of himself after our fifth year and he was a real help to us in the Battle of Hogwarts. We need people that can help. Now, I'm not suggesting using them as bait or something like that, but we could help them as well. Think about it, there are a couple of people here that would be great, Neville, Luna, Susan Bones, um, that Jade girl. They're lonely and I think we can help them." Harry said, to so sure of his plan.

"You want these people to become more confident in themselves by helping them. And if they want to help us when the war begins, it's their choice? That's a brilliant idea, Harry! Neville and Luna especially." Hermione said enthusiastically, she grew close to Luna in their last year.

"Yes, I think Luna especially, she has been so mistreated by her fellow Ravenclaws, the only one in that house who sticks up for her is Jade." Harry said sadly.

"We never got to know Jade, I think we really should this time." Hermione said excitedly.

"I agree, but I think we should focus on getting up to scratch for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, yes?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes!" Hermione confirmed. "We also need to think about the timeline and things to possibly come again so we can prepare for it!" Hermione said confidently.

"Ah, so much to do, so little time. But I have something else that we could be doing," Harry said with a smirk and gently kissed Hermione on the lips, gently sucking on her bottom lip, before Hermione over-powered him and the kissing became more ferocious.


End file.
